


The ABC's of a Tortured Heart

by firenewt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/pseuds/firenewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissnei sits alone by the fountain and writes an angsty poem about her complicated relationship with and feelings for Kunsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABC's of a Tortured Heart

At first I was intrigued. You were a challenge. You were fascinating.  
Bit by bit, I found myself unable to stay away.  
Cloud said you loved me.  
Dread filled my heart...denial my mind. I was  
Exhausted from fighting myself. Fighting you.  
Fear filled my soul. But then....  
Genesis sent me to you.  
He hates you. But he said...I loved you. He said....  
I belonged with you. He would tolerate you, for me.  
Jealousy was there, though.  
Keen to keep you, Rufus raged and pleaded.  
Leave my Turk alone, he said. You are  
Mine, he said.  
Never will I give you up.  
Over. Its over, you said. He sulked. He drank.  
Patiently, then, you gave me your attention.  
Quietly, slowly, you taught me how to trust.  
Reassured me I was safe.  
Soothed me to sleep.  
Told me I was worthy.  
Understood my fears.  
Value yourself, you said. Like I value you.  
Why did you do this to me?!  
Xpose me. Tame me.  
You have made me vulnerable. And needy.  
Zapped by your Lightning. Stricken. Stunned. Desolate.


End file.
